


Everything About You

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut, comforting rob, i guess, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Aaron has a moment of insecurity and Robert has to explain how much he wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything About You

Aaron looked over from the TV screen and watched Robert who was busy going through papers,  
"Rob?"  
"Mmhmm?"  
Aaron looked back at the screen,  
"Do you like him?"  
Robert glanced up,  
"Who?"  
Aaron gestured to the TV,  
"Him."  
Robert looked at the screen where a shirtless man was dancing,  
"I don't know who that is."  
Aaron smirked,  
"I mean...physically. Do you like him?"  
Robert sighed and watched the man for a moment then shrugged,  
"Eh."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Eh?"  
Robert put his pen down,  
"He's alright I suppose. Why?"  
Aaron shifted on the sofa,  
"Because he's fit. You don't wish I looked like that? I wish I looked like that."  
Robert frowned,  
"No."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"No?"  
"No. I don't wish you looked like that."  
Aaron looked back at the screen.  
"Whatever."  
Robert frowned again,  
"Hey."  
Aaron glanced over at him and he stood up to walk over to the sofa. He pushed Aaron's leg down so he could straddle him,  
"I don't want you to look any other way, are you mad?"  
Aaron chewed his lip and Robert held his chin,  
"You have any idea how much I fancy you? How much I think about you? 'Ey?"  
Aaron looked at him and slid his hands up the man’s thighs to hold his waist,  
"You don't have to say that-"  
"Oi. I'm not...saying that. Christ Livesy you literally have no idea how badly I want you? How much you turn me on? After two years I still have to tell you?"  
He leant in and kissed him,  
"Fine. I will."  
He climbed from his lap and held his hand out,  
"Come on."  
Aaron clicked the TV off and followed him from the room.

Robert cupped the back of Aaron's head as he kissed him; taking the kisses from his lips to his jaw and then his neck,  
"Rob..."  
Robert pulled back and looked at him; unzipping his hoodie and pushing it from Aaron's shoulders,  
"Too many layers."  
Aaron lifted his arms when Robert lifted his shirt and allowed himself to be manoeuvred in front of the mirror. Robert stood behind him and wrapped his arms around him,  
"You really think I could want anyone else when I see you?"  
Aaron met his eye in the reflection,  
"Yeah."  
Robert kissed his shoulder,  
"Aaron..."  
He sighed,  
"You have no idea do you?"  
He moved his hands from Aaron's middle and ran them over his arms,  
"You have no idea how you make me feel...how safe I feel in your arms. Safer than I have ever felt...you do that. These beautiful arms..."  
Aaron looked at him; his face softening when he saw the look on Roberts,  
"You're so strong...so...protecting."  
Aaron reached up and touched Roberts face. Robert looked at him and smiled gently,  
"Every last inch of you...is perfect. The way you look, the way you are. This gorgeous...you gorgeous man...you want me and I...I can't believe it. I look at you and I can't believe that you want me. You could have anyone...and you still chose me."  
He ran a hand over Aaron's stomach, his fingers sliding gently over the silver scars,  
"You're beautiful."  
Aaron felt his eyes grow hot and he pressed a kiss to Roberts cheek.  
"You fit me...Aaron. The way you fit around me...the way you make love to me, god no one has ever made me feel the way you do."  
Aaron smirked and Robert pressed their heads together,  
"You know what I mean."  
He turned Aaron in his arms and looked at him,  
"I want you. You. The way you move...the way your..."  
He ran his hands down Aaron's sides and had them rest on his hips,  
"Body responds to everything I do...Christ."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"Show me."  
Robert pulled at his own clothes to get them off as Aaron removed the rest of his until they stood facing one another completely naked.  
"Wow..."  
Aaron looked down,  
"Shut up."  
Robert stepped forward and trailed his fingers down Aaron's chest and stomach,  
"You're gorgeous."  
Aaron blushed,  
"Idiot."  
Robert grinned and leant in to kiss him; he pulled Aaron close until their bodies were pressed against each other. He moved his arms up and wrapped them around Aaron's neck as he hugged him. Aaron pushed his face into Roberts neck and kissed him there,  
"Come on."  
Robert led him to the bed,  
"Lie down."  
Aaron did as he was told as Robert rooted through the drawer for the lube and condoms. He looked over at Aaron and smiled; setting the items down and climbing on to the bed to straddle him.  
"You still have doubts?"  
Aaron bit his lip and shrugged; making Robert pinch his leg,  
"Ow!"  
Robert pinned his arms down and stretched out to cover his body with his own,  
"Want me to kiss it better?"  
Aaron grinned and Robert leant into kiss him before moving down as he started pressing kisses to every inch of skin he could reach. He reached Aaron's stomach and spent time kissing each scar that marked his skin,  
"Rob..."  
Robert looked up and pressed kisses to Aaron's hips, down to his thighs and then back up, over his cock and up to his chest again,  
"I love every single part of you. I never want anything else. Do you get it?"  
Aaron nodded; gripping Roberts wrist and pulling him in for a kiss. He held Robert in place as he whispered against his lips,  
"I want you inside of me."  
Robert nodded and kissed him deeply while reaching for the lube; climbing off him he clicked it open as Aaron bent his legs and shifted himself on the bed. Robert settled between them and leant forward to kiss him as he pushed his first finger inside. Aaron hissed and then chuckled as he kissed Robert again.  
"Okay?"  
Aaron nodded and kissed him as Robert pulled the finger free then pushed it back in before pulling it free and adding a second,  
"Mmm."  
He let Aaron adjust then started moving his fingers; waiting until Aaron pushed down on them to add a third.  
"Ah....yeah."  
He smiled and kissed Aaron's neck as he started scissoring his fingers,  
"Rob...Rob come on. I'm good."  
Robert kissed him again quickly and pulled his fingers free. He wiped them clean and grabbed the condom; stroking himself a few times before rolling it on. Aaron lifted his hips slightly and pulled him back in for a kiss. He arched his back as Robert pushed his cock inside then wrapped his legs tightly around his waist as Robert thrust into him. Robert held himself up with one hand as the other cupped Aaron's face; they panted into each other’s mouths as they moved in unison,  
"You feel so good. I wanna be here forever."  
Aaron moaned and wrapped his arm around Roberts neck as the other held his wrist,  
"Harder."  
Robert grinned and started pounding into the man; moving his legs so he could thrust harder. He kissed Aaron deeply and moaned as he felt the heat pool in his stomach. He pulled out and ripped the condom off before taking them both in hand and stroking them to orgasm; making them both shoot their loads over Aaron's stomach.  
"Holy shit..."  
Robert laughed and looked down at the mess on Aaron's stomach. He met Aaron's eye and then leant down and licked his skin clean,  
"Oh my god..."  
Robert kissed his way back up to Aaron's lips then collapsed beside him.  
"Feel better now?"  
Aaron rolled over and stroked his cheek,  
"I guess."  
Robert raised an eyebrow,  
"You guess?"  
Aaron bit his lip then kissed him and straddled him,  
"Maybe...one more round."  
Robert laughed and pushed his hands up Aaron's thighs,  
"I meant every word you know."  
Aaron looked down at him and nodded,  
"I know."  
He leant down and kissed him,  
"You're not so bad yourself."  
Robert grinned and pulled him down,  
"You're my guy. Mine. That's never gonna change."  
Aaron swallowed and nodded then kissed him. He moved down until he was half lying across Roberts body and kissed him until they were both yawning.  
"Don't let go of me okay?"  
Robert shook his head and kissed Aaron's hair,  
"Never...I promise."  
Aaron smiled into his chest and closed his eyes as Robert wrapped his arms around him and kept his promise all night.


End file.
